Seth Curry
Seth Adham Curry (born August 23, 1990) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for theSacramento Kings of the National Basketball Association (NBA). A native of Charlotte, North Carolina, Curry played collegiately for one year at Liberty University before transferring to Duke. He is the son of former NBA player Dell Curry and the younger brother of current NBA player Stephen Curry. Early Life Curry comes from an athletic family. His father Dell played professional basketball in National Basketball Association (NBA) mainly with the Charlotte Hornets, while his mother, Sonya played volleyball at Virginia Tech. His older brother, Stephen, is the starting point guard for the Golden State Warriors and his younger sister, Sydel, plays college volleyball at Elon University. As a child, Curry's father would take him and his older brother, Steph, to his games where they would often shoot around with the team in warm-ups. High School Career Curry is a 2008 graduate of Charlotte Christian School, where he contributed to the Knights' success during his high school years. As a senior, Curry averaged 22.3 points, 5 rebounds and 5 assists. Curry connected on 52 percent of his field goal attempts, while hitting three-point shots at a 49 percent success rate. During his senior campaign, Curry earned all-conference, all-state, and first team CSAA All-American accolades. Curry also was a McDonald’s All-American nominee. In his four years on the varsity, Charlotte Christian amassed an 105–24 record, reaching the state final in 2006. He was named to the Charlotte Christian honor roll all four years. College 'Liberty' Curry had an outstanding freshmen year. He started 34 of 35 games averaging nation-best 20.2 points, 4.4 rebounds, 2.3 assists and 1.4 steals per game. Curry recorded double-figure scoring in all but three games, at least 20 points on 15 occasions and four 30 points game including season-best 35 points on 10-of-15 shooting, including going 11-of-11 from the line at VMI (1/17). He made three or more three-pointers in a game 23 times and had four games with 5 or more three-pointers. He scored 707 points, the sixth-most points in a season in Big South history and also knocked down a school-record 102 three-point field goals. Curry was named the Big South Freshman of the Year and named to the Big South all-conference second team and the NABC all-district second team. 'Duke' Sophomore Year Seth Curry transferred from Liberty University to Duke University after the 08-09 season. Per transfer rules, Curry sat out the 2009–10 basketball season. At Duke University he also chose to wear the number 30. His brother, Stephen Curry, wears the same number for the Golden State Warriors. As a redshirt sophomore, Curry earned a starting role in the Blue Devils lineup after a severe toe injury to freshman guard Kyrie Irving. Curry made 19 starts, while playing in all 37 games averaging 9.0 points, 1.8 rebounds, 2.0 assists and 1.4 steals per game. He led the team with 52 steals and had 14 multi-steal games with five or more steals two times and was tied for the team lead with 64 three-point field goals while ranking second on the team shooting .435 three-point field goal percentage, recorded at least one three-point field goal in 28 of the 37 games with three or more in 12 contests. Curry reached double figures in scoring in 16 games with three 20-point contests. Curry was key factor aganist No. 13 North Carolina (3/5) making career-high six three-point field goals and scored 20 points. He was named second team ACC All-Tournament after averaging 10.7 points, 3.7 rebounds and 2.0 steals per game during Duke's title run. Junior Year Curry continued his stellar play in junior year. He made 32 starts while playing in all 34 games, averaged 13.2 points per game, the second highest average on the team (13th in the ACC). Curry led Duke in assists (83) and steals (43) while shooting 38.3 percent (64-of-167) from the three-point range and led the ACC in free throw percentage,(87.3 percent - 22nd in nation) from the charity stripe, also ranked as the eighth highest single-season mark in Duke history. He reached double figures in scoring 22 times, including four 20-point effort and had multiple steals in 12 games and three or more steals six times. Following the end of the regular season, Curry was named to the All-ACC third team and the USBWA All-District team. Senior Year In his final year at Duke, he played and started in all 35 games, scoring in double-figures in all but four contests, first on the team at 17.5 points per game, while shooting 46.5 percent from the field, 43.8 percent from long-range and 80.9 percent from the charity stripes. Curry scored at least 20 points 17 times and notched a season-high 31 points on 12-18 shooting, including 4-7 from deep, in the win at Santa Clara and scored at least 20 points in a three-straight games from January 26 - February 2. Following the end of the regular season, Curry was named to the All-ACC first team and was named a second team All-American by Sporting News. While at Duke, Curry led the team to a 89-18 record over his three-year career, which included one ACC tourney and season title in 2011. He finished his career in thirty-fourth place on the Duke scoring list with 1,394 points, ninth all-time with 223 made three-point field goals, and third with a 42.0 three-point percentage. Statistics Professional Career D-League and short NBA stints 2013–14 season Curry went undrafted in the 2013 NBA draft. On August 23, 2013, Curry signed a non-guaranteed contract with the Golden State Warriors. On October 25, 2013, Curry was waived by the Warriors. In November 2013, Curry was acquired by the Santa Cruz Warriors. On November 22, in his D-League debut, Curry recorded 36 points on 12-of-19 shooting, as well as 6 assists and 3 rebounds. On December 24, he signed with the Memphis Grizzlies. On January 5, 2014, Curry both made his NBA debut and was waived by the Grizzlies.6 On January 9, 2014, he was reacquired by the Santa Cruz Warriors. On February 3, 2014, Curry was named to the Futures All-Star roster for the 2014 NBA D-League All-Star Game. On March 21, 2014, Curry signed a 10-day contract with the Cleveland Cavaliers. The next day, he appeared in his second NBA game against the Houston Rockets where he recorded 3 points, 2 steals and 1 rebound in 9 minutes of action. On March 30, the Cavaliers decided they would not offer Curry a second 10-day contract. The next day, he once again returned to Santa Cruz. Curry finished the 2013–14 NBA D-League season with averages of 19.6 points, 5.8 assists and 3.0 rebounds in 38 games. During his time at Santa Cruz, Curry played in the back court with Mychel Thompson. At the same time, their respective brothers Stephen and Klay were playing together in the Golden State backcourt in a tandem nicknamed the "Splash Brothers." 2014–15 season In July 2014, Curry joined the Orlando Magic for the Orlando Summer League and the Phoenix Suns for the Las Vegas Summer League. On September 29, 2014, he signed with the Magic. On October 7, 2014, Curry's rights were acquired by the Magic's Developmental League team, the Erie BayHawks, in a trade with the Santa Cruz Warriors. On October 25, 2014, he was waived by the Magic. Five days later, he was acquired by the Erie BayHawks. On February 4, 2015, he was named to the Futures All-Star team for the 2015 NBA D-League All-Star Game for the second time in his career. On March 11, 2015, Curry signed a 10-day contract with the Phoenix Suns. He made his Suns debut later that day in a 106-97 win over the Minnesota Timberwolves. He was not offered a second 10-day contract by the Suns following the expiration of his first on March 21, and subsequently returned to the BayHawks. Sacramento Kings In July 2015, Curry joined the New Orleans Pelicans for the 2015 NBA Summer League. After averaging 25 points per game in Las Vegas, Curry earned All-NBA Summer League first team honors. On July 22, Curry signed with the Sacramento Kings. NBA career statistics Regular season International career Curry attended the FIBA Under-19 World Championship in New Zealand in 2009 for the United States. USA won the tournament beating Greece in the final 88–80.14 Curry scored nine points in this game on 3–5 shooting. For the tournament Curry averaged 9 points, 2.2 rebounds and 1.1 assists per game. His highest score of 12 came in three games vs Iran, France and Canada. See also *2009–10 Duke Blue Devils men's basketball team *Curry Family *Gallery:Curry Family *Gallery:Seth Curry References External links *Liberty University profile *Duke Blue Devils bio Category:NBA Brothers Category:NBA players